Kidnapping Scarlet
by BreezyBoo
Summary: Scarlet was innocently taking her quiz one day, when a tattooed guy completely messes things up by tossing her into a black hole, intoducing her to a band of misfit freaks in a different world, and declaring that she has to marry in order to save the world from the demons that plague their earth. Scarlet has enough trouble getting used to the place, can she save them in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapping Scarlet**

**Chapter 1 **

**My Math Quiz Comes on an Adventure**

It's amazing how hard reality hits you. Well, in my case I don't think you'd call it reality, but I am unaware of the difference between life and dreams at the moment. I don't know what part of this is real or if any of it makes any sense at all. But I do understand that I'm happy where I stand at this point in time. Oh excuse me, I'm getting way ahead of myself. I suppose I'll start on November 24th, 2011.

The day started out normal enough. The repetitious school day continued as it had year after year in my 15-year-old life. We did some work in science before moving on to math class, which we had a quiz on today. Sadly the quiz probably would have been the highlight of my day if a certain someone hadn't shown up.

"Come in, come in," Mrs. Z cheered in her highly caffeinated voice, "Alright, sit down my little yahoos."

I sat in my desk across the aisle from my friend Michelle. Her dirty-blond hair was pulled into a ponytail today, something unusual for her to wear in classes other than gym. She gave me a slightly worried look and mouthed the words _did you study?_ I nodded my head and turned my attention to another peer with long, wavy brown locks who was waving her hands in sort-of a fanatic sign language in an attempt to gain my attention.

"What?" I whispered to the brown haired girl, Vicki, who was sitting a couple seats ahead of me. She grinned and pointed enthusiastically to the bracelet I had given her for her birthday a few weeks prior to the current date. I smiled back at her, glad she liked the small leather bracelet with a bear charm and several brightly colored rocks strung on it. Why am I describing this to you? It comes into play later, so shut up and let me continue.

Mrs. Z passed out the quizzes. Lucky for me it was on percents, something I was good at. I wrote in my sloppy handwriting Scarlet J.A Terra at the top. I had always written my name like that. My middle name is Jennifer-Allen because my mother basically passed out when I was born, and she wanted to name me Jennifer. Dad on the other hand thought Jennifer was too common, so since Mom was out cold he swapped Jennifer for my middle name and named me Scarlet. Allen is what I would have been named if I was a boy, and well the full name just sounded cool.

My hair goes a little ways beyond my shoulders, and it's a pretty muddy brown with a strange golden metallic shine. As for eyes mine are a deep hazel that is very indecisive of whether it wants to be brown, green, or a mix of both.

About halfway through my quiz, a weird whirring sound piped my interest. I wasn't the only one intrigued by the strange noise, for all my classmates had turned their faces to the door of the class room- or where the door _should_ have been for that matter. Now the only exit to the dull painted classroom was consumed by a swirling dark mass that appeared to be spiraling in a cycle on and on to who knows where.

Then the black hole heaved up a humanoid figure that landed almost gracefully onto the floor. The stranger stood from his crouched position, so I could get a better look at our unexpected new classmate.

The boy looked about my age, and was only a few inches taller then I was. He had short white hair that seemed to shine like a star even in the dimly lit school. His eyes were a brilliant blue, but unlike any other eyes in the world. They were dark blue instead of light, and looked as if the oceans of the world had been pooled into two small irises on this boy's face. He was very handsome, but there was something that could not be ignored about him. A long winding tattoo of flame coiled from his left cheek-bone and slithered down his neck and collar bone until it disappeared under his shirt.

He scanned the room not taking more than a second on each person. The more incompetent girls tried to fix themselves for the good-looking stranger, while some of us were more worried about where this guy came from, or hey maybe we should be concerned about the still threatening black mass blocking our escape! Mrs. Z seemed torn on what to do first, and was, for once, speechless.

It was finally my turn to be examined by the night sky eyes, and he stopped on me. "Scarlet Terra?" His words implied inquiry, but his face assured that he knew the answer, and that he was ready to make the buzzer sound if I answered falsely.

Feeling brave, and more than likely stupid I gave the barest shake of my head. His gaze tightened around me, so I could nearly feel the air being squeezed from my lungs as he did so.

"Come with me," he commanded his face expressionless. I didn't move.

"B-but I have to finish my quiz," I argued.

His expression changed from blank to what looked like a snarling dog. "No, we're going whether you like it or not." he growled. Before I could do much the boy snatched me up, and threw me over his shoulder. Mrs. Z jumped up at the sight of this, and Michelle made a desperate grab for my hand, but both actions were to no avail as the stranger bounded into the black hole, taking me with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meet the Freaks**

I had shut my eyes for the short time I was on my little detour through the rabbit hole, or in this case it would be a _black_ hole, but it's the same basic principle. As for who was with me at the moment I couldn't figure out much more than my kidnapper.

"Good grief," the abductor groaned, "you can open your eyes now."

I did so, carefully peeling my hands that had been plastered to my shut eyelids. What I saw I almost couldn't comprehend. It was a world, a whole different world or maybe even a different planet. I was standing atop a grassy hill with various wild flowers scattered over the downhill slope. Beyond that was a huge forest and it just seemed to keep going forever.

"Hey girl!" My kidnapper called, "We're going to the forest. Get a move on!"

"You're going to let me walk on my own?" I asked lifting one eyebrow. Clearly this guy hadn't read a _Kidnapping for Dummies _book because one of the things you're not supposed to do is let your prisoner run free.

"You're heavy." He said nonchalantly (I twitched with annoyance slightly at this), "Besides you won't run anyway."

"Oh really? 'Cause I think running sounds like a pretty good idea right now."

"You know nothing of this world, nor do you possess the knowledge of how to return home, so if you wish to live I suggest you come with me." Not waiting for an answer he grabbed my arm and hauled me off towards the forest. It was only now that I noticed the dagger tied to his waist. I gulped silently and imagined how many other weapons he could have on him.

The forest was darker and damper then the hill, but the boy marched on ahead as if he had hardly noticed the scenery change at all. About 10 minutes later we came to a small round opening in the trees that would be hard to find. He stopped surveyed the area and grumbled something about disobedient idiots.

_This is my chance _I thought, and while he was looking around his grip on my arm lessened. I grabbed the blade by its hilt and yanked it out along with my arm. He turned on me with the only emotion I had seen on his face so far, surprise. I pointed the dagger at his throat. I was running the show around here now.

"Tell. Me. How. To. Get. Back." I commanded my voice dripping with malice.

"Wow Damon. Bested by a girl, your fighting skills have hit an all time low," a chuckle sounded from behind me.

"Who's there?" I asked whirling so the weapon now faced the new threat.

"Hiya Captive!" A boy with light strawberry blonde curls came striding out into the light with a dopey grin on his face. His attire was similar to Damon's only he wore a white vest with a purple tie and a black top hat along with the dark pants. Then he proceeded to saunter up to me, held out his hand, and said, "Knife please."

After recovering from my shock, I thought of something to say, "No."

The new boy blinked a few times making his violet eyes sparkle as his long eyelashes brushed over them. "Ya know, sweetheart, prisoners aren't supposed to have weapons. Kind-of ruins the whole oh-no-I'm-captured-and-now-I'm-helpless thing we had going on a while ago."

"Christopher, don't be so crass with the nice young lady." A guy with yellow spiky hair came out and gently took the dagger from my hand, "I don't want you to hurt yourself, Miss." Blondie's shirt was more crisp and white then Damon's and looked like he took great pride in looking his best.

_Well at least this one's a gentleman _I thought. I looked up into his eyes, and I was startled by what I saw. They were bright, almost neon, green with a faint glow to them, but the worst part was the fact that there were no pupils.

Damon recovered himself quickly and jerked my arm back, "It's rude to stare." He snarled into my ear.

"No no Damon it's alright," Blondie assured, but I saw what looked like a little hurt in his full-iris eyes.

"I do not believe we have formally introduced ourselves." This time it was a dark boy with shaggy black hair and the hood of his sweatshirt pulled up over his head, "I'm Dustin Wilcons," He said extending his hand, which I didn't take.

"Hello Dustin." I said trying to not sound too grumpy, but to be honest I'm not having the best day ever. Turns out getting kidnapped can be a big downer on your mood. Who knew?

He continued with the introductions, "Blondie is James Carmen, you've already met Damon, and the idiot is-"

"I'm Christopher Adams the Great!" The curly-haired boy answered with an I've-been-eating-too-much-sugar-and-up-since-four- this-morning look in his eyes.

"Miss?" James asked in a quiet tone, "You can just call me Jem if you like. Everyone does."

Christopher jumped in front of me, "You will refer to me as 'master' or 'overlord'."

"Don't forget 'Spaz'," Dustin grumbled.

"All of you pull it together." Damon commanded looking very similar to a greatly abused nanny. Suddenly his head snapped up, "Something's coming."

All the guys fell quiet and tensed on the balls of their feet. Damon released my arm, pulled out a sword, and shoved me behind him. _So he did have another weapon _I thought glancing wearily at the blade.

The boys each pulled out a weapon of their own. Dustin clenched his fist around a gun. Christopher unsheathed a thin fencing lance. Jem held an assortment of throwing knives.

There was a small rustling in the bushes before a gigantic beast straight out of a science fiction movie lunged for Jem's throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm Kidnapped… Again**

Jem dodged the monster's attack, but it soon rounded on him again and slashed its slimy green claws across his chest. He let out a startled yelp as the talons raked over his torso, tearing his shirt to shreds revealing his ripped skin below. Christopher sprang into action slicing his lance over the beast's shoulder making it howl in pain. He dove behind a rock as the beast charged at him.

"Wait here." Damon ordered. He didn't have to tell me twice, but I was sure worried about Jem.

Damon leaped forward and dragged Jem behind a boulder where he signaled for me to join him. All this time Christopher was keeping the monster busy, slashing it with his lance, and taunting it by saying several phrases the most popular being "who's your daddy?".

I rushed over to Damon and Jem. "Is it bad?" I asked in a panicked voice.

Damon said nothing, which of course made it worse for yours truly.

"He'll be alright, but we need to keep that thing at bay." I jumped at Dustin's voice from behind me. He was watching vigilantly at the top of the rock, his gun aimed in case Christopher needed help. _Where the heck did he come from? _I wondered astounded that he had evaded my detection atop such an obvious post.

"Enough!" the monster roared.

"It can _talk?" _I exclaimed.

"What? Of course it can talk." Dustin said like I was an idiot, "Did you expect it to sing and dance?"

I was about ready to tell Dustin off when I heard the monster howl and the clattering of metal against rock. Peeking from behind the rock I saw that Christopher's lance had been thrown into a stone, and he now stood unarmed in front of the beast.

For a minute Christopher looked from the monster to his lance.

"Oh no you didn't," He said to the beast. The beast roared in anger and took a swipe at Christopher, but its entire hand was blown off by one of Dustin's relentless bullets.

"No eating the dork." Dustin remarked, "He'll give you terrible indigestion."

"I'll make you fat too," Christopher taunted, "Not that you have much of a figure now."

Even though I was probably in mortal danger with no one to protect me but goofballs I smiled at their taunts.

The beast looked right at me. "You're the one," it said. Beasty sprang at me with incredible speed and for a second I thought for sure I was done for, but instead it threw me on its back and sprinted into the forest.

I was screaming all through this time and praying that the guys would come find me.

"Scream all you want girl," the monster purred, "They won't catch us now."

I let my screams die down slightly. I suffered in silence as I was carried to some unknown destination, again.

"Soon, yes, soon," The beast whispered in a voice that was gut-wrenchingly inhuman, "Master will be pleased, so pleased that I will get that which is mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"I get Master's praise and reward," It said happily, ignoring my question, "and all for you. Yes, just for you."

I heard a gunshot fired somewhere off to my right. The monster groaned and staggered as more shots were fired along with male voices yelling. Beasty leaked out teal puss onto my blue jeans, and I was flung off its back and into Damon's arms.

Dustin stopped firing when the beast fell to the ground. He was helping Jem walk, who was leaning heavily on Dustin for support.

"NO! NO!" The monster screamed, "What about that which is mine? Selfish boys, evil boys, why must ye hurt me so?"

Christopher walked up to the monster, leaned down by its head, and whispered in a voice that would make any sane man run for Mommy, "Because you hurt Jem, that is something we cannot forgive."

The wretched creature actually laughed, "Demon boy is better off dead! He deserves to die, and no one will miss him when he's gone!" The beast laughed manically until Christopher drew his lance and delivered the fatal blow. The silence that followed was even more terrifying then the experience. It was as if the whole world stood still because of the monster's death.

Damon leaned his head to whisper in my ear, "Still thinking about running away?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dietary Habits**

Damon let go of me, but whether that was from the fact I was heavy or the fact that he realized I was splattered with monster goo, I couldn't decide.

"We need to get you cleaned up." He stated- looks like monster goo wins.

Christopher trotted up to me, took a glob of goo off my arm, and began to play with it.

Dustin cocked an eyebrow at him, "What on Earth are you doing, Nitwit?"

"Heh-heh is squishy." Christopher replied happily.

Jem gave a strained laugh, "Only homicidal killers would find that amusing, Chris."

I felt my face turn to a worried/disturbed look. Well, he _did_ just brutally kill a monster, and was now currently frolicking with its puss.

Damon got that overworked-underpaid nanny look in his eyes again. "How far is the safe house?" He asked Dustin.

"Not too far."

"Well than let's go," Damon commanded, "Christopher stop playing with the puss and get going!"

We all filed out of the monster's deathbed, and Christopher pouted as he put down his blob. "Bye bye Squishy," he said with a forlorn look back at his Squishy.

I was walking on my own now and could probably run away if I wanted to, but after the monster incident I was sticking close to the boys. Dustin and I now each had one of Jem's arms around our shoulders. As it turns out the safe house was very far from where we were, or at least for me it was. Christopher tried to lighten the mood by cracking some lame jokes, which only made the situation worse. Even Jem had stopped pretending they were funny. So we walked along in silence. I looked over the boys a bit more closely, but my eyes kept wandering back to Damon, who was scoping out ahead. _He acts as though he doesn't care _I thought_ but he still worried about Jem being hurt and me looking bad. _

"If you are trying to burn a hole through my head," said Damon suddenly without turning around. "You are going to have to use a better method then just staring at it." I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Try using Dustin's gun. It worked for one monster it should work for another." Christopher smiled at me.

Damon gave an undignified snort.

"We're here," announced Dustin. I looked up to see a small house with sky blue gables surrounded by cherry trees with their pink blossoms in bloom. It was, in a nutshell the last place I would expect 4 teenage guys who just kidnapped me to live. It was like a sweet little old lady turning out to live in a haunted axe murder house.

"Home sweet home," Jem sighed, but winced as he rapped his arm that had been around me to cradle his wounded side.

We all walked through the baby blue front door that matched the gables above it. The inside was more quaint and cute than the outside. I waited for some other nut-job to come bursting in, but as a pleasant surprise the residence was lacking further wackos than I already had to deal with.

"I'll go upstairs to grab you something to wear," Dustin said heading up the beach wood stairs off to my right.

"I'll go get a first aid kit," Damon stalked off down the hall and into the kitchen.

Christopher led Jem to sit on a couch in the living room off to my left, which was sky blue like the house with white, fluffy couches that resembled clouds. Not knowing what else to do I sat on a couch across from Jem and Christopher. I then watched as Christopher helped Jem out of his shirt revealing his wounds. There were three, long gashes starting from his left shoulder and winding down to his right hip. They had stopped bleeding, but Jem was still smothered with his own blood, which was drying to a sickly brown color. He himself didn't look too good. Jem was breathing heavily and his green eyes were upturned towards the ceiling with an unfocused and dazed look to them. His skin was pale and sweaty; he looked skinnier then he normally was.

"He's been in worse shape," Damon walked into the room holding several large bandages. I didn't know if that was supposed to reassure me because it didn't help.

I jumped up. "Could you use a glass of water?" I asked Jem.

"We don't need your pity," Damon growled.

"It's called being nice, Stupid. You should try it sometime." I snapped back.

Luckily or unluckily Dustin came striding into the room, driving a wedge in between me and Damon. He held a very lengthy black dress that had such long sleeves my hands would be consoled, and it looked like something you would wear to the renaissance fair.

"Ohhhh!" Jem squealed in a somewhat girly voice, "Oh Miss Terra that looks so pretty on you." I gave a worried look to Christopher because I didn't have the dress on and Jem wasn't looking at me.

"I just gave him some pain killer," Christopher explained.

Dustin snorted, "Honestly Chris I'm amazed Jem hasn't died because of the many times you've overdosed him."

"'The many times you've overdosed him'?" I asked.

"Christopher always gives us too much pain killer whenever we get injured," Damon said sitting down in a seat and rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.

"Awww you guys need to lighten up anyway," Chris defended himself, "Right Jem?"

"Right!" Jem exclaimed from the couch.

Dustin sighed, "Chris, Jem will agree to anything in this state. You're a big idiot right Jem?"

"Right!" Jem assented again.

"Okay…" I said while slowly walking out of the room. I changed quickly in the nearest bathroom and tried to scrape as much monster gunk off my clothes as I could. As big as the dress seemed whoever it belonged to was pretty small, at least compared to my tall frame. I felt as though the air from my lungs was being squeezed out, and I couldn't take any more in.

There was a knock on the door. "Dinner will be ready in a little bit," Damon's voice said. I quietly stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. As I passed the living room I heard Jem drunkenly singing Christmas carols. _Note to self: Never let Christopher give you medicine _I thought as he started _Jingle Bell Rock_.I strode into the kitchen and was surprised by all the good smelling food that lay on the buttercup yellow dining table. There was something different at each placemat, so I wasn't sure which one was for me.

Damon pulled out a chair next to his seat and patted the cushion. I sat down and looked at what was on my plate. There was a roll, fresh out of the oven, mashed potatoes, a slice of chicken, and a glass of orange juice.

"We didn't know what you liked, so we gave you something from each of us," Dustin said. I examined Dustin's plate to find that he didn't eat much, and a majority of what he was dining on was carbs.

"The orange juice is from me!" Christopher announced, "I like fruit." It was true Chris's plate looked like one big fruit salad, along with about a gallon of orange juice in front of him.

He noticed me looking and held up a pineapple that hadn't been cut, "This is my special pineapple!"

"Well that's… interesting," I said.

"You wanna hold it?"

"Can I?" I asked with obvious fake excitement and sarcasm.

Christopher nodded vigorously and handed me the pineapple, "What do you think, pretty cool huh?"

Unable to think of a response I looked desperately at Dustin. He mouth the words_ just humor him._

"Defiantly!" I answered. Pleased by my response Christopher took the pineapple and sat back down.

"YOU ALL STARTED EATING WITHOUT ME?" Jem was screaming from the doorway of the kitchen and muttering some other words I never thought would come out of sweet little Jem's mouth.

"Looks like it's his time of the month again," Damon grumbled next to me. Dustin and Christopher smothered their chuckles for Jem's sake.

"He gets real crabby when the pain killer wears off," Chris explained, "He'll be back to normal once he eats something." I considered this and resumed eating while continuing my food examination. To my surprise I thought the chicken would be from Damon, but as it turns out Jem is a carnivorous fiend. His plate was loaded with T-bones, slices of chicken, pork roast, and other types of meat I didn't recognize.

"Jem, you're scaring the girl." Damon said whipping away a fraction of the mountain of mashed potatoes that had accumulated on his face.

"Wha?" Jem said his mouth half full with a steak he was attempting to swallow in one bite. "Oh, my apologies Miss Terra," He said looking sheepish. Well, he was back to polite James Carman at least.

Instead of inhaling more meat like I had assumed he would, Jem sized me up and down then turned to Dustin, "She can't wear that. Miss Terra is taller than Alexandra, and if she takes too deep of a breath I say that dress will pop right off of her." Dustin's face turned about as red as mine.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Jem," Christopher stated with a perverted look in his eyes, "Ready Prisoner? Breathe in-"

That was as far as he got because I threw my fork at him. It impaled the wall not more than a couple of inches from his head, but Christopher Adams hadn't even flinched. Actually he remarked, "Well someone's touchy."

That tears it. I gathered up a handful of forks and took aim at Christopher. I never got the chance to hit him because Damon snatched all the eating utensils from my hands and said, "No more forks for you."

"Hey that's not fair!" I protested.

"It's not my fault you misbehaved and lost your fork privileges." Damon stated.

A shadowy figure watched the lively dinner from the depths of the forest. The moonlight shown on his white hair, and made it shine. He peered at the girl in the black dress, focusing his dark blue eyes in on her face.

"Welcome home, Scarlet, welcome home." And with that the stranger was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Babysitting**

A couple of things you should know before I jump into the action.

After dinner Damon grounded me for trying to stab Christopher. "Forks are made for eating, not killing," he had said. I don't see why they couldn't be used for both, but whatever.

I spent the night in a completely black room, which kind of scared me. Turns out this "Alexandra" person has a thing for dark colors.

Oh and one other thing… when I woke up this morning _the boys were all gone!_

Okay, I know these guys don't exactly play the evil kidnapper role correctly, but COME ON they seriously

Just left!

At least they made me breakfast. The cherry blossom pink kitchen seemed brighter than last night as I sat down at my placemat and began to eat the blueberry waffles that sat in a stack in front of my face.

I still can't decide on whether to stay or go. I suppose any mentally stable person would get the heck out of there, but I've been seriously questioning my sanity the past 24 hours.

After finishing my last waffle, I noticed a small stack of crumpled papers at the bottom of my plate. I picked the first one up.

"Who leaves a note at the bottom of a waffle pile?" I wondered out loud.

_Dear Miss Terra, _

_I apologize for leaving on such short notice, but we were running low on food, and I simply __**had**__ to fetch more. Those waffles were all we had for all of us this morning _(oops, was I supposed to save some?)_.__ I hope you won't be too upset. I'll return home soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jem _

Well that was certainly in character for Jem, and it explains where he's gone. I picked up the next note and it read:

_Dear Captive,_

_Sorry for leavin' ya while you were sleepin, but I am taking my pineapple for a walk. Dustin came along with me. Don't do anything bad to the house-without me. Oh, and if you need to find Jem he's out in a town about 2 miles west from here._

_Signed,_

_Your Overlord, but if you don't know who that is it's me Christopher. _

On the back of Christopher's note there was something scribbled very quickly, and it took me a moment to decipher it.

Scarlet,

Help! Get me away from this loon and his pineapple!

From,

A very Desperate and Despair Dustin

You know someone's in trouble when they use alliteration. But he's all the way in the woods, outside, in the hot sun, so I don't think I can rescue him.

The last note was simple:

Gone out. Don't try to escape, or I'll kill you.

Damon

That note just makes you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

I pursed my lips. Damon didn't want me to go out. He just thinks he can order me around all he likes, but I can leave, and he won't kill me, I think.

Finally I decided to go out. I was leaving. Maybe not for good, but I needed a new dress, Jem said so himself. So, I would go to the nearest town and look for one. I wouldn't buy; just do a little window shopping.

I fixed myself in a high ponytail and headed off west.

About two miles later…

"Uhhh!" I groaned leaning myself against a tree. Walking two miles in a large black dress that won't let you breathe is exhausting.

"Hey lady! Are you alright?" A high voice chirped ahead of me. I looked up to see a small girl ahead of me. She looked like a medieval child in her attire of a long, frilly, green dress that matched the woodland around her. She wore a delicate emerald bonnet that covered her hair.

"I'm fine, thank you," I answered standing up straight, so I wouldn't look as stupid as I felt.

The girl looked at me inquiringly, "You're weird."

I was a bit taken aback by her snide remark. I put my hands on my hips, "Listen kid, I need to get into town. You got any idea where that is?" I lifted an eyebrow waiting for her to respond.

"I'm not a kid!" She protested, "And I didn't mean that to be rude. I was just sayin' I could tell you weren't from around here is all."

"Sure, whatever," I rolled my eyes, "How do I get to town?"

"That a'way," she pointed with a small forefinger, "I can walk ya there if ya want."

Without responding I walked in the direction she pointed. The little girl trotted along beside me, staring as though I were the 8th wonder of the world.

"Take a picture," I mumbled, "It'll last longer."

"Take a wha-?" She asked in a puzzled tone.

I sighed. I guess they don't have cameras yet, that explains the old clothes.

"Oh, I'm Pip, by the way!" She smiled a huge little kid smile that could melt the heart of anyone, even Damon.

"I'm Scarlet."

"That's a pretty name. Anyway people call me Pip 'cause my real name is Pippin. I live far away from here with Mommy and Daddy, oh and my older brother too. What do you need from town? Where do you live? If you could be any animal what would you be? Why is the grass green? Do you ever look at the clouds? I want a puppy, but Mommy says I can't have one until I'm older. Do you think that's good parenting, Scarlet?"

"Jeez Pip," I said, "Breathe before you explode."

"Sorry."

We walked in silence. It was getting warmer outside so Pip took off her bonnet letting her white curls frame her childish face. Her big brown eyes sparkled with excitement when she looked at me.

"You're alright, Scarlet. I think we can be friends."

My eyes widened. I hadn't expected her to say that, but for the first time since I got here, I wasn't afraid. I smiled back at Pip, "I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Family Affair**

"Here we are!" Pip swept her skinny arm to the town, "Welcome to The City of Roses."

The houses were all constructed from wood and had thatch roofs. As we walked on the cobblestone streets there were merchants and people of all shapes and sizes fumbling about. I saw a stand on the road where you could buy live opossums. I bet Chris would get a kick out of that. Some of the people looked simply human, while others pushed by with red skin, gills, or even talons. "Hey, Pip?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She looked over her dainty shoulder at me.

"Are these people… okay?" I inquired glancing at a blue man with a forked tail.

"Oh, of course they are." She said, "This province is the only one in the kingdom that is at peace with the demons. That's why its original name was The Province of Olive Branch. Ya know, like, because it's always neutral, but it wouldn't do what with all the roses popin up outta the ground. So, we named it The City of Roses. It's my favorite city in the entire kingdom!" Pip put out her arms and twirled in a circle to prove her point.

The City of Roses certainly did live up to its name, for the houses and streets were clad with either murals of the beautiful flower or the actual plant.

The two of us went on with the tour as Pip stopped, turning here and there to watch certain things. One time there was a messenger hawk building where all of the tawny birds would swoop in and place the parasols in the proper box. Another time a fire breather created flaming sculptures in the air, earning a well-deserved amount of applause erupting from the bystanders.

For a moment it seemed as though time were reversed. I was the child, and Pip was my mother. Clinging to Pip's side I carried onward, fearing the loss of her small white head in the deluge of people.

All of a sudden I remembered why I came here in the first place. "Pip!" I called her from a stand where she was buying pastries with frosting roses delicately designed on the flakey dessert, "I need to get a new dress."

"Oh so that's what you came here for." She said.

"Yeah, so, uh, could you show me where that is?"

"Sure thing, Scarlet!" Pip answered with a bright smile. She took my hand and dragged me into one of the many buildings.

The inside was overflowing with graceful dresses that must take at least a year to make.

A small woman with her hair up and bobby pins in her mouth came striding out into the room. "Ah, Pip, so good to see you again darling."

"Hello Mrs. Silster," Pip curtsied, and I copied her motions, "My friend here would like to be fitted."

I piped up, "Oh that really isn't necessary. I'm just look- ''

Mrs. Silster silenced me with a wave of her hand, "Child that dress is far too small on you and constricts your figure. Wait here. I have just the thing." She jogged off to the back of the store.

Pip sat in a seat near a rack of colorful fabric. After standing awkwardly for a few minutes I sat next to her, listening as she hummed a peppy tune.

"Uh, ya know, Pip," I started, "I don't have any money. I just came here to look."

"That's okay. I'll buy the dress for you." She said smiling.

"Are you sure? These dresses must cost a lot. You don't owe me anything." _Actually it's me who owes her _I thought.

"I'm quite sure. Money is no object, I have the most money in the kingdom."

I stared at her, and then said slowly, "Pip? What do you mean you have the most money?"

"Well," Pip looked at me as though I had suggested she were a farm animal, "I have money 'cause I'm the princess. I thought you knew that."

Damon waited in the back hall of the tavern. The lights were dim, and he could hear the drunken laughter of demons coming from the bar at the front of the building.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, allowing himself to be consumed by the shadows that slithered into the hidden room. _What's taking so long? _Damon wondered, annoyed that he was being ignored yet again. No, annoyed was long before, this was frustration, the craving desire to be seen, to be heard, to no longer wallow in the darkness of secret rooms.

Damon wished deeply to run out into the bar and scream at the demons "Can you see me? Someone tell me I've not faded away!" Of course, this was not allowed. He had learned to control his emotions, become hard, become invisible. No matter how lustfully he ached for something, it was never possible. _Having everyone see me, not having to hide, and… Scarlet. All of it is beyond grasp, beyond hope. I never stood a chance. _

The creaking of the door interrupted his thoughts. A figure strode in, dressed in all white, a royal uniform with red crosses on the snowy overcoat.

"Took ya long enough," Damon grumbled.

"It's very hard to escape notice, when walking into a place such as this." He gestured to the dank room.

Damon snorted, "Maybe if you would stop strutting around in that frilly uniform you're so proud

of, you'd draw less attention, Ethan."

Ethan got an amused smirk on his face, "Or maybe you're jealous."

Damon's dark blue eyes flared. He tensed himself, preparing for a fight. Their similar features were changed as one was angry and the other entertained.

"Now now, Damon, this is a peaceful meeting. Remember?" Ethan held up his hands in a you-got-me motion, his blue eyes signaling a warning.

"Get to the point," Damon snarled, "What do you want?"

Ethan walked around, examining the meager trinkets that had been scattered around the room, "I want you gone."

Damon's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "W-what?"

"Don't look so startled, brother. I only meant I want you away from Scarlet."

He regained his composure, "This is my foretelling. I can't leave Scarlet even if I wanted to."

"I know that, but… I watched you last night."

"I don't appreciate being spied on."

"Listen, I just saw that you were getting relaxed with Scarlet around. That's not appropriate considering the circumstances." Ethan narrowed his eyes accusingly at his twin.

"Her actions and the choices she makes when I'm around are not to my fault." Damon stated.

Ethan headed for the door, "We could have let you died, you know. Now I'm placing an awful lot of trust in you. Don't screw it up."

Then he left, leaving Damon standing there with his fists shaking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Please Explain Before I Implode**

"What do you mean you're the princess?" I asked in a panicked whisper.

Again Pip looked at me strangely, "How could you _not_ know I'm the princess?"

"I'm new around here, okay." I calmed down slightly. I mean, maybe I was making a mountain out of a mole hill, but I wasn't expecting my tour guide to be royalty. Quite frankly I didn't even know this world had a system of government, much less a monarchy.

Pip appeared to wish to say more, but at that moment Mrs. Silster wobbled into our spirited debate, staggering as she was weighed down by a large red and gold dress.

"Here you go, Dear." She handed me the dress, which was a lot heavier than one might think, "The dressing room is in the back corridor."

"Thank"-wheeze-"you"-wheeze- I strained underneath the might of the dress. Hobbling down the hall I kicked open the door and struggled inside where the dress weighed me down entirely. Pitifully, I ended up sprawled on the floor with the dress crushing me. _Crushed by a dress, only I would go like that _I thought bitterly.

Crawling out from under the clothing I undressed and slipped on the gown. It was lighter than it had been while carrying it, and I didn't look half bad if I do say so myself.

Now, I would go out have Pip buy the dress than have her explain a little more about this country.

I entered the main room and both Pip and Mrs. Silster seemed delighted in my clothing change.

"Wow, Scarlet," Pip bounced up and down, "That dress looks very pretty on you."

"Yes, quite an improvement," Mrs. Silster agreed.

Pip walked around me with a joking look in her eyes, "It's perfect for you 'cause it's scarlet. Get it? You're name's Scarlet and that's the color of the dress to!" She burst into a series of giggles.

"Thank you, Mrs. Silster," I said steering a snickering Pip towards the exit, "You already paid, right Pip?"

She nodded and took my hand as we entered the crowded street.

"Now we go off to the Tavern where we can talk in peace," Princess Pip declared. I was about to burst with curiosity, and a million questions swarmed in my head, but somehow I was able to keep my focus… until I ran into a guy.

"Oomph," I mumbled as I crashed face-first into his chest.

"Are you alright, Little Lady?" He steadied me by putting his hands on my shoulders.

My cheeks turned a brilliant red, and I suddenly gained a lot of interest in the cobblestone street. Of course I eventually turned upward to apologize, but something stopped me.

I had crashed into Damon. "D-Damon?" I asked.

The boy studied me with a curious expression, and then his perplexity turned to shyness as he ducked out of my line of sight.

"Brother?" Pip asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you of course," the non-Damon replied.

"This is your brother?" I asked.

Pip turned to me, "Yep! This is Ethan, the White Prince."

_Well that title certainly fits_ I thought as I studied Ethan. He was dressed in a white, flowing overcoat with two red crosses on the chest. Only now did I realize that this boy was _not _Damon. There was a severe lacking of a flame tattoo, but Ethan had two black upside-down triangles under each of his blue eyes. Plus, Damon would never call me 'little lady'. Damon had never even referred to me by my name!

"Uh-I'm sorry for running into you," I said awkwardly.

"That's alright I should have been looking to where I was going."

-Uncomfortable silence-

Ethan cleared his throat, "Well, we should get back to the castle, Pip."

"Aw-can't I stay with Scarlet for a little while longer?"

"Scarlet?" Ethan looked at me with wonder and somewhat fear.

_I'm not THAT scary _I thought. "Yes please, Prince Ethan, Princess Pip was just going to explain the ways of this world to me at the Tavern. Is that so wrong?"

Pip assented, "I know my own way back to the castle. I'll be fine. Scarlet isn't some homicidal crazy person."

"Do you even know what homicidal means, Pippin?" Ethan asked with a big-brother look in his night sky eyes.

"Not really…"

Ethan said sternly, "Than that proves you can't be out on your own. I don't want any arguments."

_I've got an idea_. Bending down I whispered my plan into Pip's ear. She snickered than turned to her brother, "Ethan, where do babies come from?"

_This outa be good. _Ethan's flushed; I swear I've never seen someone go that red that fast. Then he turned on his heels and walked away saying as he left, "Fine, stay, but you'd better be home by dinner."

Pip and I bumped fists as we watched in triumph as the Prince walked away.

"Off to the Tavern!" I said, and the two of us skipped to the log building, humming as we went.

"MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB, WHO'S FLEECE WAS WHITE AS SNOW!" Christopher bellowed throughout the forest, "Take it away Dustin!"

"And everywhere the stupid Mary went, the dumb lamb was sure to go," Dustin grumbled holding the 'special' pineapple, which had a rope attached to it to keep it from running away.

Christopher marched on like a soldier through the trees, "Don't change the lyrics Dustin, it is unbecoming of such a magnificent piece of music."

"It's a freakin' nursery rhyme! Not Bach or Beethoven!"

"Ah yes," Christopher placed his hand on his heart and replied dramatically, "Yet it speaks to my very soul! The way the lamb would follow around the little girl-oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" He wiped away the tears forming in his eyes.

Dustin watched in awe, "You constantly amaze me with your stupidity."

"Well, my boy, if you try hard and apply yourself one day you can be as stupid as me!"

Giving up, Dustin walked to the safe house. He froze standing and listening.

Chris stopped too, "What's wrong?"

"Hush, Problem Child." Dustin stood eerily still. Slowly his head turned up, "Do you hear that?"

Christopher listened for a few moments then shook his head, "I don't hear nothing."

"Exactly."

"Wow, see you're getting more stupid every moment. Way to go pal!"

Dustin wacked him upside the head, "No, you flibbertigibbet, I mean, don't you think Scarlet would be up by now and making noise?"

Chris thought about this for a moment, "Well, yeah, I guess so, but she really was out of it. We could have blown up the house and she wouldn't have noticed."

The two cautiously crept inside, slowly sliding the door open. "Scarlet?" Dustin called experimentally.

"Yo, Hostage, you in here?" Christopher called.

Dustin started off to the right side of the house, "Let's split up. I'll go this way and you go that way."

"Aye, aye Captain!" Christopher jogged off to the left room.

Dustin started at the same pace and then stopped, "For god's sake take your pineapple already!" After the pineapple was returned to its rightful owner, the boys proceeded in tearing the house apart.

"I can't find her anywhere." Dustin said panting.

"Me either," Christopher looked around, "Oh but I forgot to check the living room."

Dustin's eyes flared, "HOW COULD YOU NOT CHECK THE LIVING ROOM?"

"Hello, I'm the idiot, remember?"

The living room was quiet. There was a blanket draped on the couch.

"Maybe she's under there." Christopher suggested.

They both pulled off the blanket at the same time and were horrified by what they saw.

"Oh my GOD! Scarlet is a waffle!" They shrieked in unison.

Now, I know what you're thinking. How could a practical guy like Dustin actually believe that, but trust me things like that happen in this world.

Dustin paced nervously around the room, "What are we going to do? Damon's going to _kill_ us!"

"I know," Christopher exclaimed, "We get rid of the evidence!" He was about to swallow the waffle whole.

"Don't eat her!" Dustin wacked Chris so hard he gagged and dropped the waffle. "Let's go find Jem. He'll know what to do."

The guys sprinted out of the house with the blueberry waffle.

"Here's your table," the hostess said with an obviously fake smile.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I pulled out a chair.

"Can I get you anything your highness?" she asked of Pip.

"No thank you, but I'll pay you to keep the other customers away from our table. My friend here and I would like to speak privately."

The hostess nodded, "As you wish."

I watched until she was out of earshot, "Okay, spill it your _highness_."

She sighed, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Start with the layout of this world," I answered, "Where are the rest of the cities?"

"Wow, you really aren't from around here. Anyway the cities here are placed in the elemental system."

"The ele-wha?"

"The elemental system. There are four elements, correct?"

I knew that much, "Yeah, water, fire, earth, and air."

Pip nodded, "Well that's what the cities are based on. There are four provinces, one for each element. And within these provinces are cities like this one, which have to do with their elemental province."

"So…we're in the Earth Province, right? This is the City of Roses, so it's in the earth category."

"Right, anyway there are lots of cities and each has to contribute something different to help with the war against the demons."

"But you said this city was neutral all the time."

She nodded again, "That's why this city sends diplomats to help make peace. The City of Stones sends warriors who specialize in defense. The City of Flames sends the best offensive fighters. Also, the City of Tears sends nurses who care for the wounded."

"Alright I think I get that."

Just then I heard a familiar voice boom from the door of the Tavern, "We're looking for James Carman!"

"Oh god," I mumbled without turning around.

Pip peeked from behind me, "Do you know those boys?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you turning around?"

"Because I'm afraid to," I answered stiffly. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Dustin and Christopher. _Maybe they won't-_-too late they saw me.

They both came charging at me. Dustin huffed and puffed from running, "We thought you were a waffle!"

Some people get 'hello' or 'how have you been' as a greeting, but not me-I get accused of being a waffle.

"Does this mean I can eat it now?" Chris asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**It all makes sense, sort-of**

"What do ya think yer doin?" Dustin shouted accusingly, "Sneaking out of the house, Damon would have flung us off a cliff if we didn't find you!"

"Your concern is touching," I grumbled.

He sighed, "How did you even know about this town in the first place?"

I jammed my thumb at Christopher, who was currently snacking on the waffle, "Ask him."

Dustin looked extra scary as he loomed over Chris; maybe it was his dark clothes added some spooky effect.

Christopher tried to beat a hasty retreat, "Well, uh, I'm just gonna…RUN!"

I have to admit seeing Dustin chase around Chris was pretty funny, and I was vaguely reminded of a cat and mouse cartoon.

"Pip," I whispered to my small, royal companion, "I've wanted to ask you something."

"What?" She asked.

"Does Ethan have a twin brother?

She looked taken aback, "Of course not. Twins are a bad omen in this world, and even if Ethan did have a twin then he was disposed of."

I felt a chilling shiver run down my spine, "What do you mean by 'disposed of'?"

"The twin the parents love the most on sight is the one that stays. The other is killed," Pip said as simply as if she were explaining how the garbage was taken out.

"But that's murder!" I screamed.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Thousands of our people are murdered in the war with the demons."

"That's different!"

"Miss Terra?" I heard Jem's voice from behind me, "What's going on?" He scanned the strange assortment of events around the tavern, me with the princess, Dustin trying to kill Chris (who still had the blueberry waffle in his mouth by the way) and poor Jem looked quite frightened indeed.

"Well we're having a circus. You want to be the third ring?" I answered sarcastically.

Jem bowed before Pip, "Your highness, if I may be so bold as to ask that Scarlet return home with us."

"Actually I was planning to offer her shelter at the castle."

"Princess, you know that one from another world cannot enter the castle without the aid of the provinces."

Okay, now I was interested, "What do I need from the provinces?"

I was ignored as Jem continued, "However, if you let Scarlet stay with us we will help her gather the items and then escort her to the castle."

Pip seem perplexed for a moment then spoke, "Very well, but if she does not arrive by Nuptial Day you shall be punished."

Jem bowed again before gently taking my arm and leading me out of the tavern. By this time Dustin and Christopher had noticed the entrance of their friend and trotted along after us.

"Now we must get you home before Damon notices your absence." Jem stated.

"Hey, Scarlet," Dustin asked, "Why did you run away in the first place?"

Chris turned his big purple puppy-dog eyes up at me, "Do you not like us?"

I blinked a few times. Truth be told I didn't know _why_ I left, "I'm not sure. Just out of sheer boredom I suppose."

"Boredom?" The three boys echoed in unison.

I replied, "Well, yeah! I mean you guys didn't exactly leave me with something to do."

Dustin rolled his eyes, "Oh, so if we had left you a jigsaw puzzle you would've stuck around?"

"Maybe I would have! The puzzle would sure be more entertaining than you!"

"Don't you sass me young lady!"

"When did you turn into my Daddy?"

Jem held his hands to his ears, "Would you two just SHUT UP!" All of us turned in shock to look at Jem.

"Well, what do ya know; little Jemmy Boy's got a little sass of his own!" Christopher cheered, clapping him on the back.

_That's really strange for Jem _I thought. Maybe something was bugging him.

The blonde boy looked bewildered for a second then replied in a small voice, "I-I'm sorry I snapped like that."

Dustin snorted, "Whatever let's get going a.s.a.p., Freaks."

Walking home in my new dress was much easier now that I could breathe. Dustin currently had Alexandra's dress, and he was carrying it as though it were the most valuable thing on the planet._ Oh, looks like Dustin may have a crush _I thought wilily to myself. Chris did something surprising then. Instead of giving crap to Dustin about the dress (As I and most of the earth's population expected him to do), he just patted him on the shoulder and whispered in a gentle voice, "I know, Buddy, I know." Jeez, what's up with all the depression? These guys are crazy wacko maniacs for crying out loud!

"Uh, is everything alright?" I asked.

Dustin and Jem angled their faces away from me, and stared at their shoes. Christopher was the only one to turn to me, "Yeah, everything's jolly." _That's a fake smile if I ever saw one_ I thought and trust me, I know fake smiles. My teachers give them all the time to students in the early morning when they're running on coffee.

It doesn't matter; I'll get it out of them sooner or later. We paced into the house. No one spoke to each other. Jem raced down the hall to the kitchen with his edible items, or at least I _hope_ they're edible.

I jogged after him. Figuring if I was going to get anything out of these guys, Jem would be the most reliable source.

"Let me help you with that," I offered, reaching to put a loaf of bread away.

Jem didn't look at me, "Thank you, Miss Terra."

After a few moments of silently and awkwardly putting food away, I grabbed Jem's spiky hair and made him face me.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, rather than asked.

Jem looked pretty ticked, "If you are trying to be sincere, I'm afraid that you are epically failing, my dear."

I wrinkled my nose, like I do when I get angry or when I'm feeling snooty, "Fine! If you don't want to tell me, I'll just get someone else to." I folded my arms across my chest.

He sighed, "Alright I suppose you have a right to know, but I won't tell you until we're all at dinner, which you are so kind as to help me make."

I paused for a second, "Oh I see what you did there. I don't like it, but I respect it."

Jem chuckled, and we made dinner and set the table. After we were all sitting down, minus Damon, I popped the big question, "Okay, what's wrong with you guys?"

Chris threw his head back laughing, "It would be easier to tell you what _isn't_ wrong with us."

I glared at him, "You think I'm playing, curly top?"

Christopher nervously patted his swirly locks, than looked at Jem, "My hair's not _that_ curly is it?"

Jem shook his head, more out of pity than disagreement. Dustin nodded vigorously, confirming Christopher's curliness.

With a defeated look, Chris frowned and smacked his face on the table with a groan. Feeling bad I patted his shoulder.

"Anyway, Miss Terra, you may think that we are just like everyone in your world, but in actuality we are quite different." Jem stated, "For instance I-"

"Mine is more noticeable than Jem's," Dustin cut in. He reached for his covered head then paused, "Scarlet, just try not to be too scared." He slowly took off his hood and where there should have been more of his shaggy, black hair there were two horns.

My eyes went wide. I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming. I always thought Dustin had a bit of an attitude, but he's got freaking DEVIL HORNS!

"It's not that bad compared to full demons," Jem said, "Don't look so frightened, Miss Terra."

"Not that bad?" I yelled, "He's got horns poppin' out of his head-like daisies!"

"FYI I only have two horns, smart one," Dustin mumbled.

He looked so hurt. I calmed down, "I'm sorry, Dustin. I was just taken a little off guard is all."

Christopher's head shot up from the table top, "Well now that you're 'on guard', Jem can tell you what's wrong with him."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, "Jem, you mentioned that full demons weren't as bad. What does that make Dustin?"

The boys exchanged glances.

"I'm half demon," Dustin answered, "My dad was a demon, but my mom was human."

"Well you could've told me that in the first place," I said.

"I was afraid of how you'd take the news," Dustin defended himself; "A lot of people don't trust me because of my bloodline. No one likes a half breed."

I didn't like the way he said half breed, as if it was some disease.

Chris smirked, "Everyone except Alex."

Dustin blushed, "That's different."

"To keep with the subject, Miss Terra," Jem started, "I'm sure you've noticed my lacking of pupils."

I nodded.

Jem took a deep breath, "Well that's because when I was young demons invaded my home. They killed everyone and were going to do the same to me, but instead they thought they'd use me. Those demons injected a special poison in me that eats away at my soul, and also turns my eyes this way. In time, if I don't do anything about it, I myself will become a demon that will slaughter everything."

I gulped, "That's pretty bad."

Chris nodded, "That's why we need you."

"I can't do anything!" I protested. Now, I realize this sounds a little rude, but I seriously know nothing of this world.

"You can do something," Jem argued, "The king has placed a bounty on your head."

I felt my eyes go wide, but Dustin continued, "He said that whoever brings you to the royal family will receive the reward of one wish. The entire kingdom knows this."

"Pip didn't know," I countered.

"Well it's hard to recognize you." Jem stated, "Only demons would know if it was you or not."

"We had to travel through like 600 worlds to find you." Chris said.

"It wasn't a total loss, I got these" Dustin gestured to his gun and sweatshirt.

I thought about this, "What does the king want me for anyway?"

"You heard me tell Pip that we would return you by Nuptial Day?" Jem asked.

"Yes."

"Well that's what the royal family wants," He continued, "It is in your foretelling that if you are married the dark age of war will be over."

"Oh and by the way," Christopher chimed in, "A foretelling is like your destiny. Everyone in this world has one. You can't stray from it if you tried."

"I tried and it failed horribly," Dustin grumbled.

"Hold on a second!" I screamed, "Who am I marrying?"

Damon strode into the kitchen.

"Hey you old stick-in-the-mud," Chris called, "Where have you been?"

"Out," Damon answered.

"Who am I marrying?" I screamed again.

Damon turned his cold blue eyes on me. He snarled his voice dripping with venom, "Why, his highness Prince Ethan of course."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**OMG!**

"E-Ethan?" I asked.

"Yes," Damon said.

Unbelieving I asked again, "I'm marrying Prince Ethan?"

"Okay now you just sound stupid," Damon scolded, "But for the last time, yes, you will be marrying Ethan."

This was too much. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Christopher looked at me strangely, "He's not _that _ugly."

"That's not what I meant!" I snapped.

Dustin cut in, "Well it doesn't matter whether you think he's unattractive or not. The point is that this is your foretelling. You _will_ eventually marry Ethan."

"Okay, one: I don't want to marry anyone," I stated, "and two: I never said Ethan was unattractive." Actually the prince was quite handsome, cliché I know, but it's true.

Chris gave me a look that said I'm-going-to-make-this-situation-more-awkward-because-I-feel-like-annoying-the-crap-out-of-you, "So, you _do_ think he's hot."

"His looks have nothing to do with me not wanting to marry him!" I shouted.

Jem looked confused, "Then, why don't you want to marry his highness?"

Being my stupid self I said without thinking, "The biggest thing that turns me off is that he looks a lot like Damon."

"Oh so now I'm ugly?" Damon hollered looking a lot more hurt than I expected him to be, "I got news for you girly, you're no prize yourself!"

I stood and slammed my hands on the table, "Ya know what? I'm sick of all of you! See ya in the morning!" Storming out of the kitchen I slammed the door to Alex's room and flung myself on the bed. There was no noise, so I tried to fall asleep. About 3:00 a.m. I was alarmed to hear my door open.

I pulled the blanket over my head. Damon pulled it off, "Get up. We're leaving."

My head was kind-of foggy, but I obeyed. Smoothing the wrinkles out of my dress and untangling my hair I trotted off after Damon as he walked down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I yawned and plopped myself on the couch by Jem.

"The City of Flames," Damon replied stiffly, "where the first item you need to collect is."

"Here's the map of our kingdom," Dustin showed me a piece of paper that looked like this.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The map is magical. It only shows the city we're going to, that's the black dot." Dustin explained.

"Okay then, let's go!" Chris seemed to be the only one full of energy.

Jem had dozed off a little. He then rolled of the couch and landed face down in a starfish formation on the floor.

Dustin poked him experimentally with his foot, "Jemmy boy, it's time to get up."

"Ugh-so tired," he mumbled sleepily.

"I have a solution!" Christopher pumped his fist in the air, "Dustin you take his hands and I'll grab his feet." The two lifted Jem off the floor.

"You can't just carry him to another province!" I argued. Dustin and Chris looked at me than dropped Jem to the floor. The blonde boy didn't seem to mind, for he just curled up and went back to sleep.

Damon shook his head, "I don't care what you do as long as it gets us there faster than this."

"Well that settles that." Dustin and Christopher held Jem up once more and sort-of wobbled out the front door.

This will not come as a surprise to you, but the heroines are walking once again through the forest. A couple hours in Jem woke up and started to walk on his own. At about 8:00 a.m. I lost it.

"Agggh! There's got to be someway that's faster than this!" I exclaimed.

"Quit complaining," Damon scolded, "You're only slowing us down more."

"No!" I screamed.

Everyone froze. Damon slowly turned around to look at me, "What did you say?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I said 'no'. No, no, no, no, no, no, _NO!_"

"Oh, and I suppose you could find a better way to the City of Flames?"

"I bet I could."

"Well, fine then go!"

"I will!"

"I'll be waiting for your loser behind at City Hall!"

"Not if I get there first!" I challenged.

"Humph," Damon said, "Come on Dustin. We're leaving." Dustin followed reluctantly.

"Let's go Jem." I ordered, lightly pulling him along. Jem looked to be in a bit of a daze.

"Chris-" Damon and I started at the same time, then glared at each other. Taking hold of one of his arms we both pulled Christopher back and forth.

"He's coming with me!" I shouted.

Damon countered, "No he's not. He's sticking with me!"

"Does anyone care about what I have to say on this?" Chris asked.

We both let out a breath of air.

"Fine, I'll let him decide who he wants to go with," I stated.

"Alright." Damon dropped his other arm and we both stormed out in opposite directions.

By the time Christopher had realized what had happened. He was alone, "Uh guys? Where'd you go?"

"Stupid Damon," I grumbled to myself, "I hope he gets eaten by carnivorous breakfast cereals."

Jem looked at me with big, innocent eyes, "Uh, Miss Terra, are you sure it was wise to-"

"Yes." I answered.

"Well than I should inform you that we're going the wrong way."

Mentally kicking myself I turned to Jem, "Do you know anyway that we can get there faster than Damon?"

"There is one way…" Jem replied with a sheepish grin.

"What?"

"It's not exactly legal…"

"What is it?"

He motioned for me to follow him to a large oak tree, "I'll show you."

With a quick tap on the bark a tree door creaked open revealing a tunnel. The two of us crawled inside where whole bunches of little… elves were roaming around.

They all seemed to be bustling about carrying various items. To me it looked like the black market.

Jem walked up to a taller elf that was about a few inches shorter than me. This one was barking orders at all the other little men wandering around the tunnel.

Suddenly the head-elf spotted us, "Jemmy my boy! Where've ya been?"

"Around." He answered with a smile.

The elf dude peeked at me, "Ah ha seems little Jem's got himself a beauty."

Jem's face went bright red, "No it's not like that. We just need a tunnel port that can get us to the City of Flames."

I nodded vigorously.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Elfie asked, "Oh and sweetheart, I'm Greg by the way."

Okay so Greg the elf, wow that sounds weird, led us to a circular hole in the wall. In calligraphy above it was written City of Flames First Class.

Greg smiled, "Alright get yer oversized behinders in."

I purposely wacked him upside the head for calling my 'behinder' oversized before getting in, sending the little man sprawling on the floor. His pointy hat a screw, Greg shut the door and the same whirring sound of the black hole started. Truth be told there wasn't much to see or hear considering I was screaming a good amount of the time as we were pushed, pulled, twisted, turned, and pretty much moved in every other way known to man. But finally we came to a stop.

Jem helped me out of the tunnel as I looked at where we were. Lots of buildings made of orange and red stone with flat roofs lined the streets which were bordered in bronze along with several statues of flame constructed of gold. People with fire-colored clothing sauntered about with a proud manner. A huge fiery volcano stood in the background. The best part was a large orange marble building labeled City Hall, and not a white haired boy in sight.

"We made it," I sighed, "The City of Flames."

Damon snarled to himself as he moved rocks with Dustin for a rugged shelter for the night. _Who does she think she is? Ordering me around, that chick has a serious death wish if she has the nerve to cross me._

The small cave was finished and looked as though it would at least last them the night. It's too dangerous to wander around when it's dark, so the boys would reach the City of Flames in the morning.

"Hey," Dustin said, "I'm gonna go find us some firewood."

"Uh-huh, sure," Damon said padding up to the small pond outside of their shelter.

Dustin looked up from his small wood pile, "Is everything alright, Boss?"

Damon didn't answer; he was busy looking at his reflection in the pond. He traced the fire tattoo along his face. "'The biggest thing that turns me off is that he looks like Damon.'" He mimicked Scarlet's voice. _I'm not awful looking… am I?_ he thought.

"You sure you're okay, Damon?" Dustin asked again.

It took him a while to respond, but when he did it was to ask something, "Hey Dustin-uh-I'm not, ya know, ugly am I?"

Dustin nearly dropped all of the wood he had gathered, "Why in Narnia would you care about that?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, it's just that Scarlet said…"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," Dustin let his wood drop to come over by Damon, "Please tell me you don't have feelings for her."

"What? No!"

"Then why would you give a crap whether you're 'pretty' or not?"

"I don't know I just do okay." He sighed and plopped himself by the wood to start the fire. The two boys sat apart from each other as Damon stoked the flames looking depressed and lonely.

Dustin grumbled something about regretting this later before saying, "Well fine dude, yes, you are very handsome."

Damon looked up, "The 'very' was unnecessary."

"Would you shut up!" Dustin shouted, "I already felt gay enough having to sleep in the same cave as you!"

"You didn't have to answer if you didn't want to!"

"What? This is your fault for being all depressed about being unattractive!"

"SO I AM UNATTRACTIVE!"

"How should I know? I'm not gay!"

"That is up for debate."

Dustin's face went red, "I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

"So you finally admit that Alex is your girlfriend." Damon said with a sly look on his face.

The dark boy slouched and sighed, "This is going to be a long night."

Christopher fumbled for his footing in the night, silently cursing everyone for leaving him alone like this.

"I mean really," he complained to no one, "I don't even know where I'm going."

A rustle of a bush made him tense. Swiftly Chris pulled out his thin sword that gleamed eerily in the moonlight. Suddenly, a blueish/purpleish monkey sprang at him.

"AHHHHHH!" Christopher screamed as he tumbled to the ground. The monkey clung to his face as about a dozen more launched themselves at him. Somehow poor Chris ended up being carried by the monkeys.

They plopped him down on a rock ledge on the volcano. "Dear God," Chris breathed, "I'm going to be sacrificed by purple monkeys!" A small somewhat cute one padded up to Christopher and placed a leaf crown on his head.

He examined the plant on his head, "Wait you're not going to sacrifice me." The small monkey shook her head.

"You're going to EAT ME!" Chris screamed, "Why else would you put a ring of oregano on my head?" The monkey slapped her forehead. With a defeated look, Chris started flailing his arms and crying for his lance. The army of monkeys shrugged and copied his movements.

Immediately Christopher stopped. "Huh?" He said.

"HUH? HUH? HUH?" The monkeys chorused.

_I get it they're worshiping me._ Chris thought.

He got to his feet and made did the chicken dance, "Bock-BOCK!"

The army of primates even did the humiliating chicken dance.

"Oh," Christopher said, "so that's why people say 'monkey see monkey do!'" King of the Monkeys was lifted on to his people's shoulders and cheered on into the night.

"Wow this place is amazing!" I said feeling quite at home in my red dress.

Jem however stuck out in his white shirt and black pants. "Yes quite." he answered.

Both of us had decided to walk around the shops while we wait for Damon. Once it got dark out the streets were lit with hovering balls of fire. I was aware of people stopping and looking at me and Jem. Before I could ask Jem what was wrong some lunatic came sprinting at us screaming, "You're the one!"

"Oh crap," I grumbled, "Not again." Several more bystanders joined in with the guy, but to my surprise they grabbed Jem and raced off to the center of town.

"Miss Terra!" He called, "HHHEEELLLLLLPPP!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jem Plays with Fire **

My instinct immediately took over as I lifted my skirt slightly and sprinted after the mob.

The swarm of people grew to well over a hundred clustering around the heart of the city. Desperately I attempted to break through the red and orange mass that was the townspeople. I could tell from my highly tuned senses that Jem was in the middle of the mob, that and it was hard not to guess he was there from all of his screaming.

"Let me through!" I shouted at the group of people ahead of me. Trying to shoulder my way through the crowd I roughly slammed into the back of a big guy in a torn shirt with ash on his face and chest. He slowly turned around to scowl at me in disgust as I continued to try to scramble by him.

Grabbing me by my collar the man hoisted me up a good foot off the ground to look him in the eye. "We're all anxious to see the demon burn, but you're getting on my nerves, _mutt_." His voice was coarse, like rock scraping against rock.

I felt my eyes go as wide as saucers. They were going to _burn _Jem?

That tears it. Determined to get to my friend I wadded up as much saliva as I could and spit right on his ugly, scared face (If you must know how I picked up on this little trick, Chris taught me it over dinner). That did it because the man dropped me, and I cut through the mob like a weed hacker. Unfortunately for this narrator the man with my DNA all over his face was catching up to me. A tip for track runners, when training it may be helpful to have a seriously ticked off guy chase you around your about-to-be-burnt-to-a-crisp friend, because not one time in your life will you move as fast as you do then. Obviously I speak from experience.

"Jem! Jem!" I cried, wishing he would hear me.

The response was slurred, but his message got through, "-iss Terra! I'm –o your ri—t!

Swerving to my right I was shocked to see poor little Jem tied to a post with the mob slashing out at him with knives and throwing rocks at him. I knocked my way into the center just to be hauled back into the crowd by spit-dude.

To my horror I saw torches being lit and passed from person to person in the mob. The flames were getting dangerously close to Jem. I was preoccupied as the man pressed a knife to my throat.

Damon woke with a start. His heart was pounding, yet he didn't know why. _I didn't have a nightmare_. In fact the white-haired boy had nothing but pleasant dreams. So why did he feel so uneasy?

Shaking Dustin awake and getting to his feet Damon rushed out of the shelter and towards the City of Flames.

Dustin scrambled after him tripping tiredly over a log.

"Damon. What are we up for so early?" He yawned.

Damon's answer was short and tense, "I don't know. We've just got to get to The City of Flames _now._"

Pulling his hood over his head Dustin followed obediently. The woods at this time of night were to say the very least, frightening. The boys kept on tripping over shrubs or jumping at the slightest noise.

"You're crazy, man!" Dustin shouted at Damon. He wasn't angry at Damon, per say, but Dustin was just frustrated at his own blindness in the dark forest.

Not slowing, Damon ignored him and trudged on ahead like a freight train.

This only angered his friend more, "What the heck are we doing out here anyway! We have no freakin' idea where we're going, I can only see an freakin' _inch_ in front of my face, and-oh yeah-WE CAN GET THERE IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING!"

"It'll be too late by morning," Damon didn't stop walking, but his voice was so filled with worry that Dustin calmed down slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked helping move a branch, so it wouldn't smack him in the face.

"I-" Damon stuttered, thinking hard before he answered, "There's something wrong with Scarlet."

The dark green of the vegetation that surrounded them twisted into unfamiliar and menacing shapes. "You can't possibly tell that," Dustin concluded, yet his eyes seemed doubtful. "Wait, what was that?" His head snapped up towards a nearby bush.

"It's probably nothing." Damon insisted, "Let's keep going." However, a bunch of the monkeys sprang at both boys.

Dustin and Damon fought to get free. They were stripped of their weapons and thrown into the middle of a big lava stone rock.

"Really?" Damon cried, "We were almost there, and _this_ happens!"

Dustin was in just as bad a mood, "Yeah tell me about it. Why does this keep happening?"

A shadow lurked in front of them. The dark humanoid figure pauses wielding a club shaped object above his head.

The ever optimist Dustin remarked, "Oh yeah, we're dead."

"FELLLAS!" Chris leaped down with his drumstick (from a chicken for those who are a little slow.)

"AHHHHHH!" Damon and Dustin screamed.

Christopher leaned against the rock, "Oh come on, guys, I'm not scary. Anyways what in the Sam heck are ya doing out in the woods at this hour?"

"We could ask you the same question," Damon countered.

Dustin cut in, "Well, this genius right 'ere thought it'd be a good idea to romp around the woods because Scarlet was in _mortal danger_." He waved his hands in a frightened gesture when he said 'mortal danger'.

"Danger?" Christopher now looked interested.

"Yeah he can _sense_ it," Dustin remarked snidely.

"Quit adding _emphasis _to _unimportant_ words." Damon scolded, "What matters is that we have to get to the city to save Scarlet and Jem."

"In that case," The Lord of the Monkeys said, "let's go to the City of Flames." With the help of Chris's minions, the three boys reached the city in record time. It wasn't hard to spot Jem and Scarlet either, considering they were both tied to a burning stake in the middle of a mob.

I have to admit. Being burned at the stake is not fun. After I was caught, they decided if I wanted to stay with Jem so bad I could die with him. Translation: we're both screwed.

The fire was already hurriedly devouring the hay placed at our feet. Jem and I shuffled to the non-flaming side of the stake. It seemed ironic that we were clinging to the very thing that would at some point kill us, but it provided protection from the flames and the random objects that were being thrown at us. The people seemed angrier at Jem, so he took more of the pain. No really, someone threw a live chicken at his face. It kind-of hurt to look at him all scraped up. Blood trickled from a cut on his right temple to his eye that was swollen shut from when a guy came up and punched him.

I tried to comfort him by holding on lightly to his elbow. Looking down I whispered, "I wish Damon was here."

Even though he looked like the hunch back of Notre Dame, Jem smirked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

Too rushed I added, "Dustin and Christopher too."

"Uh-huh…" Jem rolled his eyes at me.

My cheeks flushed, "Is this really how we're going to spend our last conversation? Fighting about how I don't like Damon."

"I didn't say anything about your liking Damon, Miss Terra."

"You implied it, which is the same thing."

"No, it is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

We both yelped as the stake caught fire. The flames licked hungrily at my dress. I clutched Jem's sleeve like it was the last thing I would ever hold, and it looks like it would be.

"Miss Terra?" Jem asked in a small voice.

"Just Scarlet now I think, Jem."

"Right, Scarlet, forget about me, save yourself if you can." At that moment there was a strange sound and I looked up just fast enough to see Damon swing in on a rope, cut me free, and carry me off to the top of a building.

"Well if it was that easy!" Jem shouted after us, "Come save me too!" Dustin followed the same way Damon did and cut Jem loose as Christopher came in and signaled a bunch of purple, monkeys?, to attack. Wow those monkeys could cause some damage. They were pulling hair, throwing food, and spiting on them.

"STOP!" We all looked down to see Pip and Ethan putting an end the chaos.

"Pip, Ethan!" I cried happily and started to go down the building, but Damon still held me around my shoulders in an almost possessive way. He saw my expression and then he released me as he slinked away into the shadows. When I got to the two royal family members I hugged Pip, but Ethan put his arm around my shoulders just as Damon had.

"How dare you try to kill my fiancé and her friend?" He bellowed. I felt my cheeks go red when he said 'fiancé'. Christopher gained control of his monkeys and sent them back into the woods. Jem and Dustin were right behind me.

The crowd looked shocked and apologetic. "We're eternally sorry!" One woman said handing Jem a really big teddy bear, "Please accept our apology."

Jem, who was too sweet to refuse anyone, said, "Of course I forgive you."

The crowd of people cheered. "We must have a grand festival for these kind people!" They chorused.

Dustin leaned against the bar table as Jem hugged his teddy bear. Music played and everyone was dancing. It's amazing that a scene of terror and death could change so quickly. The miniature fire orbs lit up the center of town as everyone laughed together.

"Hey Jem?" Dustin asked.

He didn't respond. Jem just was too wrapped up in his overgrown stuffed animal. Annoyed, Dustin stretched his arm out, threatening to rip the teddy from its owner. Jem glared at Dustin, but at least now he had his attention.

"Have you seen Scarlet or Christopher?"

Jem surveyed the party, "Christopher is eating all of the city's fruit supply, and Scarlet is slow dancing with His Highness."

"What?" Dustin sat up quickly. Instantly he found Scarlet dancing with Ethan. _Oh crap _he thought_ Damon's gonna be heartbroken if he sees this._ Then it got worse. Without warning Ethan started to lean in to kiss Scarlet.

"I'll be right back!" Dustin called to Jem as he raced towards them. Doing the first thing that popped into his mind Dustin sliced right in between Ethan and Scarlet.

"Mr. Wilcons? What on earth-" Ethan started.

"-can I dance with you Prince Ethan?" Dustin said quickly. Scarlet looked shocked and embarrassed as she retreated to sit by Jem and Chris, who had a boatload of fruit with him.

"Um…sure." Ethan agreed. And the two boys started dancing. Dustin refused the urge to vomit as Ethan put his hand on his hip.

All three of Dustin's friends looked horrified, well except Chris who smiled wickedly and mouthed the words _I can't wait 'till Alex hears this._

_Damon owes me big time._ Dustin swore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Scarlet and Damon sittin' in a pod…**

I believe you all deserve some sort of justification for the almost-kiss in the previous chapter, but you have to admit that it was pretty funny that Dustin started dancing with the prince. Anyway, back to explaining myself, to start I would like to point out that it was _Ethan _who wanted to kiss me. _He _made the first move. While yours truly here just shut her eyes, pretended it was Damon, and- wait _WHO _DID I PRETEND ETHAN WAS?

Alright, ya know what; scratch what I just said about me imagining Ethan was Damon. I don't want to kiss Damon anymore than I want to kiss Ethan. And no, I am not falling for Damon! It's not clever writing at all, its cliché, so cliché in fact that they even have a word for people falling in love with their kidnapper, Stockholm syndrome or something like that. Therefore I would never stoop so low as to give you people that kind of predictable ending. If you haven't noticed, my life happens in random spurts of craziness. Apparently fate likes to mix it up a lot, keeps us on our toes.

Well since it appears I'm only digging myself in deeper with this failed clarification attempt, I'll just get back to the story.

Damon had expertly hidden himself from his family yet again. This time he had plunked himself at a ratty old restaurant where all the men went to get away from their wives. The whole place was filled with drinking husbands complaining about the nagging and ordering they deal with at home.

The restaurant itself looked at least 100 years old. The bar and stools that were made of lava stone were cracked. Mugs of bronze were dented from years of abuse. Hanging flame-colored cloth from the ceiling was the only bright thing in the entire lot, and there were bottles of liquor rotting on top of the cabinets.

Although the décor left a lot to be desired, the onion strings were excellent. Damon picked at his food and tried to forget about how Ethan put his arm around Scarlet and called her his fiancé. He tried to forget how much it hurt when Scarlet's face lit up as she saw him. Now that his thoughts were stirred up, Damon felt like desperately punching something. But since he couldn't, he just sat there looking at his cracked tabletop, hoping the earth would split and swallow his twin up.

"You, my friend, have the face of a broken heart." The bartender stood by Damon's table, casually wiping a mug with a towel, "What's got ya troubled, son?"

Normally Damon wouldn't have answered, but then again normally he wouldn't be this upset about Scarlet, "My jerk brother stole my girl." He shoveled some onion strings into his mouth, trying to drown his sorrows in fried, foul smelling vegetables (it wasn't working).

"Oh," The bartender said with a sympathetic look, "You've got it rough, pal."

"You don't know the half of it," Damon grumbled.

The bartender wandered away for a moment before setting a mug of whisky down in front of Damon, "Here, it's on the house."

Before he realized what he was doing, Damon took a big swig of the whisky and slammed it back down to the table, "I don't really drink."

The bartender laughed and sat on the opposite side of his table, "You do now."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Damon still didn't look any better.

His bar companion noticed the solemnness of his face, "What's your girl like?"

Damon instantly sat up straighter, "She's really pretty for one thing, smart, funny. She's a little on the shy side although she'll never admit it. I can be insensitive at times, so she always talks back to me, but I need someone like that to keep me behaving myself. She makes me smile, which I hardly ever do, and even though we fight I hope she knows I'll always be there to protect her, no matter what it takes." He took another gulp of his drink.

"You speak very highly of her."

"Well, there's a reason for that." Damon pointed out.

"That reason would be…"

"I love her," This small statement shocked Damon to his very core. He'd never acknowledged his feelings until it was too late to do anything about it.

By now the entire restaurant was listening. "Aww!" They called and circled around the table to listen more.

Surprisingly, Damon felt at ease surrounded by a lot of big worker guys.

"When did you two start dating?" asked one.

"Who broke up with whom?" Called another of the men.

Damon shifted in his seat, "That's just it, we were, um never really going out in the first place."

"WHAT?" Everyone gasped in unison.

The bartender jumped up, "Then what are you waiting for, son? Go to her!"

"Yeah! You can't just sit here and let your brother have her!" A man said.

The others agreed.

"Alright," Damon marched towards the door, "I will!"

A chorus of cheers followed him out of the bar.

Not losing sight of his mission, Damon found Scarlet sitting with Jem and Christopher at the bar.

He stopped right in front of her, "Scarlet I-"

She looked up at him with big hazel eyes, "Damon?"

_That's really cute_ he thought as Scarlet tipped her head to the side in a questioning manor.

"Are you _blushing?_" She asked.

Damon cursed under his breath and tilted his red cheeks from view, "Of course not! I'm just very frustrated that you are all partying when we should be getting on to the City of Gales!"

"If ya w-nted us to g- you coulda just s-id so," Chris mumbled with his mouth full of pear.

Damon shrugged angrily, "Where's Dustin?"

The three burst out laughing, causing Christopher to spit pear out at unfortunate bystanders.

Poor Damon looked confused, "What?"

Between giggles Jem said, "He's dancing with Ethan."

Swiveling his head, Damon saw that his brother was dancing with his friend. If he wasn't so embarrassed about what he almost said to Scarlet, Damon would've laughed. Instead, however, he just streamed towards Dustin and yanked him by his horns (still underneath his hood) back to the rest of the group.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed, threatening to tear Dustin's horns from his scalp.

"Ow, dude that hurts," Dustin replied swatting at Damon in attempt to gain his release.

Again Damon looked like an overworked nanny. He shook his head, "I always knew you were gay, but I didn't think you would be this public about it."

Dustin's face turned red with anger, "I'M NOT GAY!"

Unluckily for our favorite little half demon practically the entire city heard this. The music had stopped, no one was dancing, and everyone was staring at the source of the outburst.

Much quieter Dustin said, "That was really loud wasn't it."

"Yes, yes it was," Christopher replied.

Scarlet looked uneasy, "Um-guys? Why don't we head to the City of Wales now?"

"City of Gales, you mean," Jem corrected.

She waved Jem off in a 'whatever' gesture and hopped off her chair. Jem followed, then Dustin, who was rubbing his head in pain. Chris took the opportunity to shovel as much fruit into his mouth as possible, and Damon (Staying as far away from Scarlet as he could) pushed him along, saying that there's plenty of food in the Air province.

Christopher swallowed his fruit, "Yeah but the people there are freaks, and they eat weird stuff."

Scarlet made a pfft noise, "Like you guys aren't freaks."

Jem and I convinced everyone else that traveling by the elfin black market would be much faster than walking, especially because, as I just found out, the entire Air province is covered with mountains with a city atop each one.

"I'm just a little sad that I didn't get to talk to Pip," I said as we entered the oak tree on the street of the City of Flames and into the elf underground.

Dustin piped up, "Don't worry, Ethan said that him and Pip would be heading to the City of Gales soon."

"You would know," Christopher smirked, and Dustin wacked him upside the head.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay, Dustin." Jem stated then put his hand up before Dustin could hit him, "Hey now, I know _you_ aren't, but if you were it's not like we wouldn't be your friends anymore."

"Yeah," I agreed, "We wouldn't like burn you at the stake or anything."

Jem shuddered.

"Sorry, bad choice of words," I apologized.

Greg the elf waddled up to us, "Alright, there's only one pod at a time and it only holds two people or three if you can squish so pair up."

Apparently we took too long to choose partners because Greg just grabbed me and Damon. Shoving us into the small pod he mentioned that ladies go in front.

This pod was smaller than the other one Jem and I rode in, so instead of having his knees up against my back, like Jem did, Damon had to extend each of his legs on either side of me.

"It's gonna take a little while to warm up," Greg stated, "So just chat amongst yourselves."

_This is awkward _I thought as we sat in silence, "Soooo…"

"So," Damon replied.

"How did you guys find out about this in the first place?" I asked.

"These elves go around and steal items from people to eventually sell here." Damon explained, "They even have ports to other worlds, so we used them to find you."

"Wait, so these can help me get back ho—" I was cut off by the abrupt jerking of our pod. It launched itself forward at an incredible speed, and I promptly started screaming my head off.

All of a sudden I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and an arm snake around my stomach.

"Would you shut up!" Damon commanded, "We're not in danger so there's no need to scream like a banshee."

My protest was muffled by his hand over my mouth.

"Don't try to defend yourself when you know I'm right." He scolded. I bit his hand.

"Why don't you trust me?" Damon asked.

_Oh gee maybe because you __**kidnapped me!**_ I thought.

He sighed, "Have I ever put you in a dangerous situation?"

I was about to start yelling at him about all the time's I've been in dangerous situations, but I stopped. Most of the time I had gotten myself into those positions and Damon has just always come to my rescue.

As if he read my thoughts, or my face, Damon said, "Exactly, the safest place will always be with me."

Somehow that statement made me feel comforted. I leaned back against his chest and closed my eyes. It was actually quite relaxing, listening to his breathing, and I had nearly forgotten where we were going. Damon slowly took his hand off my mouth, like he was weary that I would resume screaming, and wrapped it around my waist.

This is sappy I know, but, in order to keep my mind off the ride, I nuzzled my face into his shoulder and let my mind drift into peaceful slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Air Heads**

My eyes flickered open when I felt the pod jerk slightly, as if it were tipping upwards. Damon's grip was loose around me, so I assumed he was asleep. I took a moment to just stare at his face, he looked so young in his slumber. Leaning back into the warmth of his chest, I ignored the subtle bumps from the pod. The shaking only became more frequent, as did my anxiety.

Before I knew it, two railings jutted out on either side of our container, poking me uncomfortably in the ribs.

"Hello, please hang on tightly to the safety bars with both hands as we move up the mountain," A automated female voice said pleasantly, "Hola, por favor cuelgue firmemente a las barras de seguridad con las dos manos a medida que avanzamos en la montaña."

Damon stirred at this, taking a hand off my waist to run it though his white hair. I was struck dumb at how he could make a simple gesture like that swoon worthy.

"What did I miss?" He asked trying to shake the tiredness from him, "Why is there a lady speaking Spanish?"

I pointed to the railings, "We're supposed to hang on."

"You speak Spanish?"

I giggled, something I hardly ever do, "Of course don't you?"

"I do not. Is that a bad thing?"

After considering my response, I answered, "Tu eres muy guapo."

"You knucklehead, I told you I don't speak Spanish." Damon genuinely smiled and played with my hair.

"Ah, yet you knew it was Spanish." I countered, grinning like an idiot.

"What did you say about me?"

"You'll never know."

"Oh come on, what did you say?" Damon pouted, and his hands snaked around my stomach again. His face was so irresistibly adorable that I caved.

I sighed, "You are very handsome."

Damon smirked, "Why are you so flirty all of a sudden?" He tickled my sides, causing me to twist and flop onto him. This probably isn't something you need to know, but Damon smells nice. I hadn't realized that amongst protecting me and dealing with everyone he had time to attend to his personal hygiene.

In between laughs and trying to swat his hands away, I managed to choke out, "Why are you asking all of these questions all of a sudden?"

"Because I-" He was cut off when our pod was jolted into a practically vertical position.

The quick movement made me to slide back and ram Damon in an unfortunate spot.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelped, clutching on to the railings.

"It's okay," Damon wheezed, but his voice was an octave higher than normal.

After a few moments of sheer terror for me and agonizing pain for Damon, the pod came to a stop and spit us out upwards so we popped out of the ground. It must have been a weird sight to anyone that was watching for two teenagers to fly out of the ground, and have a less-then-graceful landing. I yelped as we both hit the ground with a muted thud. My dress was ruffled from being stuck in such a small container. Damon's casual (and somewhat ratty) button-up white shirt wasn't much better.

I brushed myself off as I sized him up. "You need a new shirt." I commented.

He examined his attire with a question in his eyes, "I only got this a few days ago."

Hmm… so it appeared I was a hazard to both teenage boys (Jem burned at the stake, Damon's accident in the pod…ect.) and their shirts.

Looking up I realized it was almost dawn. The first rays of the sun were just starting to peek out over the clouds.

"The sunrise is pretty here isn't it." Damon helped me up off the ground. I nodded as the sky turned into a painting of soft orange and pink.

I looked around, and there wasn't much to see. We weren't in the city yet. I suppose you can't have an illegal operation tunnel right in view of the public, so we were stuck on top of a barren mountain. When you're on a mountain like this everything is white. The fog and clouds surrounding you are white, the rocks you stand on, are white, the boy next to you has white hair and so on. It was also cold, not chilling enough to make you curl up into a ball and shake like Kenzie does when she's scared, but just cool enough to cause mild discomfort.

The thought of Kenzie made homesickness creep up onto me. She was one of my best friends for years, despite that we hated each other for no reason when we first met. I now wondered if I would ever see her again. The need to get home and the need to help the boys were both so great. Up until now the plan was to marry Ethan and as soon as this war is over, however I am supposed to do that. And go back home as soon as I am not needed, things were getting more complicated than that now. What if they didn't let me go? What if I couldn't stop the war? What if I couldn't find the strength to leave the boys?

Without speaking, Damon put his arm around my shoulders. Although I was a little surprised, I didn't complain about the extra warmth he was giving me. I sighed contently and waited for our other crazy friends to arrive.

Considering I had nothing better to do, I tried to figure out how long I'd been in this world. _Let's see here, day 1: Damon interrupted my math class and took me into a black hole, day 2: I went to the town, met Pip (and Ethan), and found out I was marrying the prince. Day 3: Walked to City of Flames, Jem was kidnapped, I spit on some rude guy, was burned at the stake, saved by Chris's monkeys, Jem got his teddy bear, Dustin danced with the Prince, and we left for the Air province. Wow, it doesn't seem like I've only been here 4 days, considering day 4 has just started._

"A lot has happened since that math quiz," I mumbled.

Damon looked surprised, "Oh did I not tell you? One day here is forty eight hours. You've been here for about a week. That's why you're so tired every night, you're not used to being awake for so long."

One week. I've been missing at home for one week, "It seems you guys always forget to tell me important stuff. I've got questions that need answering! And another thing," I had a sudden realization… I hadn't showered since the morning before I went to school.

"Eww!" I shrieked, jumping away from Damon.

He looked confused, "What?"

"God, I haven't showered in a week!" I desperately tried to fix my hair, which was getting greasy now that I noticed it.

"Don't worry, they have baths in the City," Damon pulled me into a gentle hug and buried his face in my neck, "Besides, I don't think you smell bad." He was being really sweet; I could hardly believe this was the same guy who kidnapped me.

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "So, you had some questions that needed answering?"

I blinked a few times before asking, "Oh yes, first why do we need to travel to all the Provinces?"

"Hmm… that would be because the people need to show us kindness and give us a gift before we can enter the castle. Usually only one person at a time could do this, but if we have one gift for each of us we can all come into the royal household."

"What kind of gifts?"

"Well you can buy them to as long as they're from the city, like anything from the Elf Underground wouldn't work. You're dress was what we got from the Earth Province, and Jem's teddy bear is from the Fire Province."

That I could understand. "Next question, why are you guys helping me?" I asked.

Damon shrugged, "It's our foretelling."

"I demand a better explanation then that! You get one wish, right, if you bring me. What are you going to wish for?"

"Fine," Damon sighed, "We're here to protect you because everybody wants to bring you to the King, to get the wish. Jem wants to wish for his health, so he won't become the demon that's eating him from the inside out. Christopher's family died in a fire when he was young, he wants them back."

"And Dustin wants to be human instead of half-demon?" I guessed.

He shook his head, "That's what I thought too at first, but no. In fact he didn't want to help you in the first place."

"Why not?"

"He had nothing to wish for. Dustin had everything, Alex, his mother, a nice house (it was his house in the City of Roses that we used), but it was his foretelling. He had to help you, or else."

I gulped, "Or else what?"

"You have to keep in mind, that if it's something as important as getting the person who will stop this war to the castle safely, the royal family will do anything to enforce foretellings. The guard took Alex and Dustin's mother prisoner. Dustin is only helping us to get them back."

"T-that's terrible!" I shouted.

Damon walked me over and we sat on a rock nearby, "That may not be the only reason now. We all care about you, and we want you to be happy. Dustin used to be a lot more bitter, but ever since you showed up he seems a bit more willing to work."

I smiled at that thought. The guys were good friends now, and I'm glad Dustin doesn't hate me.

"And you?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Damon pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"What are you going to wish for?"

"…That's a complicated question."

"How about this one then, Are you and Ethan twins?"

I felt his body go ridged as the words escaped my lips. For a second I regretted asking him that, but this wasn't a situation you could just say 'oh never mind' and move on without the conversation being awkward.

"Yes," He answered softly, "I assumed you would know."

"Then why aren't you…"

"Dead? Because the Oracle, the person who sees all of the foretellings, gave a prophecy for each of us, my mother sent me into hiding. She knew I was too important to kill because I had to find you."

Even as he said that last sentence in a fond way, I noticed how he clearly avoided adding 'and bring you to Ethan' to the end. My head rested on his shoulder in a comforting sort of manor, "Then what happened?'

"I grew up. There are many rooms in the castle that my father doesn't know of, so I grew up in those not being able to see anyone. The only reason I have this tattoo is because Mother used them to tell Ethan and I apart. The guys, my brother, and Mother are the only ones that know I'm the prince. And now you know. I'm going to wish for my freedom. I'm sick of hiding."

Suddenly the ground shook and a hole appeared right where Damon and I had come from. With a _whoosh _three boys literally flew five feet in the air before crashing down. Jem, who must have been sitting in front, popped out first and made a cute little 'oomph' noise as he landed on his butt. Dustin landed on his back with his feet in the air, and Chris fell flat on his face with his bottom upturned to the sky.

"Wow," I snidely remarked, a little annoyed that they interrupted Damon's story, "Nice landing guys."

Damon released me to help up his friends, and I followed suit. As I pulled Dustin to his feet he grumbled, "Hey be thankful you didn't have to get stuck in the same pod as Chris."

Just as Jem and Damon were helping him up, the curly haired boy sprang to his feet and sprinted towards the city screaming, "I GOTTA PEE! I GOTTA PEE!" over and over again. Suddenly I felt extremely appreciative that Damon and I had been put in the same pod.

Long story short, it didn't take too much time for all of us to get into the city. We were also greeted by a very lively welcoming committee.

"Why hello there young critters!" A skinny man with olive skin, a scraggly gray beard and a shiny bald head popped out from behind a nearby rock and scared the holy living crap out of all of us. No, seriously Jem was on the verge of impaling one of his knives into the man's head.

Noticing Jem's stance the man spit onto the ground, "Is that how you greet people where you're from?"

Jed blushed a deep red and lowered his weapons.

Damon loosened up a little bit and politely turned to the weirdo, "Hello, sir, my name is Damon. These are my friends Dustin," The dark boy snorted as confirmation, "James-"

"The weirdie that tried to kill me?" The man demanded, hopping creepily close to Jem's face. He was really getting all up in his grill. Jem did not appear to like being referred to as a 'weirdie' but made no attempt to redeem his pride for fear of angering the strange figure more.

Damon tried to regain control of the situation, "Er-yes sir, but he is very sorry for doing that. And this is my… other friend Scarlet." He made a few gestures towards me as if I were some grand display of a model human being. Considering I hadn't showered in about a week, I figured I looked anything but. Hmm… I guess love really is blind, or at least has no sense of smell.

The old man cackled loudly, "Well welcome to the City o' Gales. My name's Huey and I'm the mayor of this here town. Nothing happens around here without me knowing it."

"Wait a minute," Dustin looked quite puzzled, "_You're_ the mayor?"

"True 'nough, emo boy, I ain't just some greasy hermit," Huey, to our horror ripped off the rags he was wearing to reveal a well pressed suit, and Damon, who had assumed there would _not_ be a tuxedo underneath that cloth had slapped his hands over my eyes.

Peering through the gaps between his pale fingers, I was able to make out the terrified face of Dustin, who looked as though he had just seen Chris naked. And Huey himself was laughing at the sky. Eventually Damon let down his hands and we all skirted around Huey to get whatever gift I needed from this nut house and GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE! With the Mission Impossible theme racing though my head we disparately tried to avoid detection of the mayor, who was currently telling a chipmunk to get a job.

"Hey wait a minute whippersnappers!" Uh-Oh we've been spotted team, abort mission! I repeat abort mission!

Reluctantly we turned to the crazy old man, "You see here werdies, we've got a little something that we do to newcomers around here." I don't like where this is going. "At sunset we will have a marvelous feast in your honor and you will revive your Air Province names!"

Damon cleared his throat, "And what would we be eating?" He asked nervously.

Huey smiled wickedly, "I'll show you..." He reached behind his back and into the butt pocket of his tux.

As his hand reached back around Dustin yelled, "Every man for themselves!" And sprinted off in the direction that Chris took off in.

"Dirty traitor," the three of us muttered under our breath.

To my surprise the crazy old man only pulled out a tuff of yellowish-orangeish... fur? It looked fluffy, if somewhat matted and I wondered vaguely if we were going to be dining on fuzz balls, god what terrible indigestion that would give you.

Jem spoke, "What exactly is that?"

Huey shrugged, "I don know, but I've been trackin it for a while and when I catch it were gonna have some good eatings!"

"Okay..." I said backing up slowly with Jem and Damon as Huey continued searching for whatever made that clump of fur.

After catching up with Dustin, we had to wait outside of the john for Chis, who for some reason was taking forever in there.

I sighed inwardly and tilted my view to the rest of the city. It wasn't much to look at, just some stone huts and strange people talking to inanimate objects. Everything was scattered and a few dead shrubs were the only thing keeping my interest All in all it looked like the ruins of an Asian village with the sliding doors and low tables.

Damon knocked loudly on the bathroom door, "Christopher, we haven't got all day! How long does it take to pee?"

At that moment Chris barged out of the bathroom with red puffy eyes and a hand behind his curly head.

"Dude... were you crying?" Dustin mocked.

Chris looked at Dustin for a moment and then slapped him across the face, "Damon, Dustin you're so cruel! You could never understand the fragility of a woman's heart!"

Damon looked shocked, and Dustin's cheek was beginning to swell.

"But Chris... you're a guy..." I pointed out.

Now he looked hurt, "Jem you're the only one who cares about me!" Chris continued to wail and flung himself at Jem and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Anyone got a video camera?" I asked as Jem began trying to comfort the distressed boy.

"Come on Chris," Jem said softly, "They didn't mean anything by it. What's wrong?"

In between sobs he managed to say, "I'm going bald!"

Dustin chuckled. Chris whirled around and threw a brick at his head. It hit Dustin in the forehead and he KO-ed.

Wide-eyed I asked, "Where'd you get that brick?"

"I have an infinite amount of building materials in my trousers," Chris explained still holding tightly onto Jem's waist.

Damon face-palmed, "And why have you never used this to aid us in battle?"

Christopher let go of Jem to pat Damon on the head, "Poor Damon, poor naive Damon. One does not simply pull out bricks whenever one pleases, one must _become_ the brick and visualize its purpose, to help the world."

"And _how_ does giving me a concussion help the world?" Dustin sat up and rubbed his head.

"You alright?" Jem asked examining the red lump on the side of Dustin's dark, shaggy head.

"Other than being concussed, I feel just dandy." He stormed towards me and took a big sniff right next to my neck, "You smell funny."

(A/N: I am seriously considering making a T-shirt with quotes from the story on them. I mean I would totally buy a shirt that said "I have and infinite amount of building materials in my trousers" lol imagine how many weird looks I would get... Ah well till next time.

-Breezyboo)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** Bath Time and the Fat Talk**

As much as I wanted to smack Dustin across the face for bringing unwanted attention to my-ahem-odor problem, it appears that somebody already beat me to it.

"Don't say that to her!" Damon snarled and chopped the dark-haired boy on the head.

Dustin was not pleased to have been hit for the 3rd time, "JEEZ I'm not a human pinata people!"

He was right about one thing though, I needed a bath, badly.

After much talking and negotiating peace with Dustin for beating him so much, it was decided that Jem would lead me to the bath area. Damon would look in the market for something to buy for the Gift that had to be taken with us to the White Kingdom ("the sooner we're out of here, the better" he had said), Dustin and Chris would find us a rent-able house for the night as it was getting dark.

As Jem and I walked towards the bath house, I became increasingly worried about the impending "feast" that was to occur later that evening. I didn't have to worry too much though because Jem informed me that we had reached our destination.

"So...how do these things work anyway?" I asked.

Jem answered politely, "They already have the clean water, and it's an individual bath. The employees also supply you with clean towls and a robe."

"Oh, thanks. What about shampoo and stuff?"

"I've got you covered there." Damon suddenly appeared bearing bottles of shampoo, conditioner and bath beads.

"Here," he presented them to me, "I wasn't sure what to get, but there's-uh-vanilla and sugar. Is that okay?"

"Way to not get me anything," Jem grumbled.

I looked at him, "Wait, Jem, you're taking a bath too?"

Damon sent Jem a glare, "No, you can't Jem."

"Why not." Jem inquired, "It's not costing us much and I think i need something to help me relax."

"Because they have only one changing room!"Damon insisted.

Both Jem and I blushed at this.

"I won't look Damon, and we can put up a curtain." Jem mumbled. Wow he must really want that bath if he's willing to put himself in that kind of situation.

Damon sent me an exasperated look, "You're not actually going though with this are you?"

I blushed and mumbled something about it not really mattering if we had a curtain. Damon looked shocked but then stalked off, saying that he needed to do some more shopping.

Jem let out a breath, "I thought he was going to tear me apart. Are you sure you're okay with this, Miss Ter-I mean Scarlet?"

"Yeah sure," I shrugged, "Just don't look."

We put up the curtain and I changed into my robe rather quickly. Eventually I got tired of waiting for Jem so I asked, "Hey, are you ready yet?"

"Hmm?" he replied, "Oh yeah you can go, Scarlet. You don't have to wait for me."

I nodded and gathering up all of my stuff, I began to leave the changing area, but in doing so i accidentally knocked the curtain off of the pole we had suspended it on.

Before we go any further I would like to make it very clear that Jem still had his pants on, so the only thing I could see was his back, and as he turned, his chest. We were both frozen in horror for a little while before Jem grabbed his robe and attempted to cover his lean torso. The blonde boy looked extremely petrified and self-conscious as he stood there, completely mortified.

"Hey, it's okay Jem it's not like you're naked or anything." I pointed out. He only nodded awkwardly, but he still said nothing.

I was just about to turn when he said, "I'm sorry, it's just that... I used to be kinda chubby when I was younger and well...i'm still not..."

"You're not fat Jem," I stated.

He blushed, "I know, I tried to lose the weight a lot when I met the other guys, but...none of the girls ever liked me...not that they weren't friends just...they never looked at me the way Alex looks at Dustin...or you look at Damon."

"Sweetie," I said, trying to ignore the remark about Damon, "You're a great guy, and one day you're going to find a beautiful girl who loves you for you."

He gave me a hopeful glance.

"You just need to work on your confidence a bit. We can practice talking to people later if you want."

Jem beamed, "If you don't mind, then thank you Scarlet."

I ruffled his spiky, yellow head before walking off. When I had finally, finally, dropped down into the vanilla-scented bath water, I felt all my troubles melt away. At that moment, it didn't matter that I couldn't get home, because I had great friends, I was helping Jem, Damon was with me, and for the first time I really felt that I had the capability to save this world.

**(A/N) Bet you thought I was never going to do this. WELL YOU'D BE WRONG PEOPLE! I never forget. This was really rushed and I feel kinda bad about that cause it seems so choppy, but as you can see it's been a very long time since I've written something. I really felt that Jem needed a little love so he's going to be the main focus for the next few chapters, and yes there will be more...I just don't know when... BYE!**


End file.
